magia especial
by Tetsuya Kotake
Summary: Doremi está teniendo algunos problemas y necesitará ayuda por parte de una bruja llamada Fye. 2º y 3º capítulo. Oferta del carrefour, 2 x 1 xD
1. Chapter 1

**Magia Especial.**

**Capitulo 1: Es hora de ir con la bruja Fye**

-¡Pirika piri lala¡Qué la bruja Rika vuelva a su Forma Original!- decía una niña de

doce años de pelo fucsia, traje rosa y con un instrumento del cual salían luces que

rodeaba a una sustancia verde mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Al instante siguiente una mujer apareció donde antes había estado esa sustancia

-¡Soy yo¡mi forma, mi forma humana!- gritaba de alegría

-¿Cuánto creéis que durará esta vez?- preguntó Hazuki

-Yo creo que dos horas- contestó Aiko

-Yo te apuesto que una- aseguró Momoko

-¡oye!- se acerco Doremi algo molesta

-Sí, mamá yo confió en ti- dijo Jana cogiéndole de los hombros

-Muchas gracias Jana- dijo Doremi y se miraron, brillando los ojos

-Ingenua- dijo Aiko y las chicas la miraron mal

-Ya, tranquilas, la bruja Rika parece contenta y eso es lo que cuenta- murmuró Hazuki

-tienes razón- coincidió Ompu y miraron a la bruja Rika que se admiraba en el espejo.

Una hora después

-Ya bruja Rika, de ninguna manera, quizás el próximo año...- le consolaba Lala a Rika

que volvió a ser una bruja rana y lloraba deprimida.

-Págame- le dijo Momoko a Aiko mientras esta le dan un billete de 100 Yenes.

-No lo entiendo, llevo mucho tiempo usando magia, se supone que ya deberías ser

normal- dijo Doremi

-Todavía tienes un nivel muy bajo Doremi- le contestó Lala

-¿Cómo voy a poder tener mi escultural figura si esta niña no avanza más!- grito

Rika asustando a todas

-Yo creo que estás más adorable así, blandiblú- se mofo sin maldad Jana

-cállate tu también eres una atolondrada- le dijo la Bruja Rika

-Hola a todas- dijo Baba entrando, ella vio que todas estaban deprimidas. –¿Que os

pasa?- Aiko se encargo de explicarle todo –entonces eso es-

-Sí, la bruja Rika esta perdiendo las esperanzas y todo es mi culpa- gimoteó Doremi

-quizás haya una solución- dijo Baba

-¿Cuál!- grito Rika

-Ir con la bruja Fye-

-¿La bruja Fye?- dijeron todas

-Si, es la mejor maestra de brujas. Le encanta enseñar a aprendices y de hecho a sido

bruja rana más veces que todas las brujas juntas, y siempre vuelve a ser humana en

muy poco tiempo-

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- le preguntó Rika ilusionada

-Sí, ella puede enseñar a Doremi para que tu vuelvas a ser humana- soltó Baba

-¿Dónde está ella?- quiso saber Lala

-Se encuentra en un templo en un pueblo a las afueras de Misora- dijo Baba –,

te puede enseñar muchas cosas en este verano, claro que solo a ti, ella solo entrena

de una a una aprendiz- se dirigió a Doremi

-Pues…-

-¡Está decidido!- la interrumpió la bruja Rika –nos iremos mañana a ese templo,

¿has escuchado Doremi¡y no quiero excusas!-

-¡Pero bruja Rika¡¿Qué les voy a decir a mis padres!- le grito Doremi preocupada

-Es cierto... no se pueden ir así como así- coincidió Lala mientras Doremi afirmaba

-¿Por qué no dices que vas a ir a un curso especial?- propuso Hazuki

-¿curso especial?- dijo Doremi

-Sí, puedes decir que te enviaron a un curso especial a ese templo-

-Pero ¿quién me mandaría?- dijo Doremi

-Es verdad, debemos tener a alguien, la profesora Seki no podría ser- dijo Aiko

-¿Qué tal la dueña de la tienda?- preguntó Momoko

-¿la bruja Rika?- dijeron las demás

-No, la bruja Rika no, mirad; nadie sabe en realidad quien es la dueña, si decimos

que ella te envía como agradecimiento a todos estos años de servicio se lo podrían

tragar- aclaró Momoko

-Podría funcionar...- Murmuró Ompu pensativa –a veces se te ocurren buenas ideas

-¿A veces solo ¬¬?-

-Creo que funcionaria, pero si es así vosotras también tendréis que ir- dijo Doremi

-Eso no es necesario- contradició Aiko y todos la miraron –por que tú eres la única

mala en Matemáticas y de eso puede ser tu curso-

-Tranquila Aiko, que tu tampoco eres muy buena – se burló Doremi amargada y Aiko

rió vergonzada

-Entonces ya tenemos el plan- dijo Rika –y mañana nos iremos-

-Entendido- dijo Doremi

-Yo me encargaré de avisar a la bruja Fye- dijo Baba

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas impresionadas

-Bueno a veces puedo hacer algo bueno ¿no? u.ú- luego se dirigió a sí misma –además,

te necesito ahí-

Esa noche Doremi convenció a sus padres exitosamente, el truco salió a la perfección,

y se preparó esa noche para salir, Popu le dijo que no iba a aprender nada pero aun

así le deseo suerte.

Esa mañana ya se encontraban todas en la tienda Mágica, y ya se iban a despedir de

Doremi que estaba en su escoba, junto con Dodo, Lala y la bruja Rika.

-Cuídate- le dijo Hazuki mientras Jana tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Aprende mucho ¿eh, Doremi?- le dijo Momoko cariñosamente

-No nos decepciones- pidió Aiko

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la tienda- aseguró Ompu

-Vale- dijo Doremi

-¿Y de mí no os vais a despedir?- dijo la bruja Rika algo enfadada

-Ah, sí claro cuídate- dijeron todas

-Jana no llores, regresaré al finalizar el verano- dijo Doremi viendo a la niña

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Jana lloro más y abrazo a Doremi

-Ya, ya, si te portas bien te traeré una sorpresa pero no llores más-

-¿De verdad?- Jana había dejado de llorar de golpe y le miraba con estrellas en los

ojos

-De verdad- dijo Doremi con una gota en la cabeza

-¡Bien tráeme algo muy bonito!- pidió Jana y ahora todas tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno, nos vemos- gritó Doremi alejándose

-¡adiós!- vociferaban todas despidiéndola con la mano.

Estuvieron volando un largo rato y parecía que nunca iban a llegar Doremi ya se estaba

cansando y bostezó

-Esto es muy abuuuurriiiiiido- dijo somnolienta

-¡Ay, que poco aguantas, como bruja deberías tener mas resistencia- le regañó la

bruja Rika

-Si me enseñaras a ser bruja bien no estaríamos en esta situación ¬.¬

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy tonta!-

-Ya tranquilas chicas- interrumpió Lala junto con Dodo –mirad ya vamos a llegar- Lala

señalo un templo muy bonito que estaba al inicio de un bosque.

-Ah, qué sitio más bonito - dijo Doremi sonriendo

Se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie cerca para bajar, al hacerlo Doremi se quito el

traje y apareció una mochila en su espalda ahí metió a Rika, a Lala y a Dodo y se

acercó a la puerta

-¿Estas segura que aquí vive una bruja?- preguntó la bruja Rika en la mochila de Doremi

-Esta es la dirección que nos dio Baba- murmuró Doremi mirando un papel y toco la puerta

-¿Cómo crees que será?- dijo Lala emocionada

-Bueno, Baba me comentó que ya tenia 8.921 años así que debe ser una anciana- aseguró

Rika

-Ya voy- se escucho la dulce voz de una mujer y Doremi se preparo –Buenas Tardes-

-O.o- hizo Doremi al ver que salió una hermosa mujer rubia con el pelo muy largo y

ojos ámbar, no parecía de más de 25 años, y vestía con una falda larga y una blusa

de mangas cortas –Buenas tardes- empezó Doremi nerviosa -¿usted es la que vive en

este Templo?-

-Si pequeña, me llamo Kamy Fye ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Seguro que Baba me jugó una de sus bromitas- pensó Doremi y luego le dijo

–Disculpe, creo que me he equivocado- Doremi ya se disponía a marcharse cuando…

-Doremi ¿qué sucede, por que tardas tanto?- dijo la bruja Rika desde la mochila y

Doremi se espanto –¡Vamos, ya quiero ver como es la bruja Fye- Rika salió de la

mochila y como Doremi esta volteada la chica pudo ver a la bruja rana que tenia

puntos en vez de ojos, quiero decir... ya los tiene pero ahora los tenia porque se

asustó

-¡Ay no!- dijo Lala y Dodo también salió para espantarse

-¡Ah, tu debes ser Doremi- dijo la bruja Fye y se sorprendieron

Ya dentro del templo todas estaban tomando té en la sala que daba a un jardín

(como el Dojo Tendo)

-Lamento no haberte reconocido antes, no pensé que fueras una bruja- dijo Fye

-Yo tampoco lo pensé- le dijo Doremi

-eres una tonta- le dijo Rika

-um ¬¬ - hizo Doremi

-Jiji, se ve que se quieren mucho- carcajeó Fye divertida

-Sí claro- dijo Doremi sarcástica

-No en serio, a veces un signo de cariño es las peleas- Doremi y Rika se miraron

pero no lo creían –Bueno me presentare como es apropiado, me llamo bruja Fye y

uso el nombre de Kamy Fye con los humanos-

-Vaya por eso te presentaste así- dijo Doremi

-Sé que tienes problemas para la magia y que por eso tu maestra no puede volver a

ser humana- aceptó Fye

-Sí, es que mi nivel es todavía muy bajo- dijo Doremi triste

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo la bruja Fye y Doremi la miro –muchas veces el nivel de

magia no es importante para hacer grandes hechizos sino el sentimiento-

-¿eh? No te entiendo- dijo Doremi –Bruja Rika-

-Yo tampoco entiendo- contesto ésta y Doremi cayó al suelo

-entenderás pronto, por ahora préstame tu Medallón y tus demás artículos de magia-

Doremi hizo lo que le pidió. Fye los puso en la mesa luego puso su mano sobre ellos y

uno a uno se fueron haciendo piedra.

-¡Oye que haces!- contesto Doremi enfadada y al parecer las demás también se enfadaron

-Conmigo no usaras auxiliares para la magia-

-¿Eh?-

-Estos artículos son los que no te dejan desarrollar tus poderes, por eso no los

usaras- se los devolvió hechos piedras

-Entonces ¿cómo voy a usar la magia?- pregunto Doremi

-Ya eres una bruja por que has pasado los exámenes, por lo tanto ya debes tener

magia natural y esa es la que debes desarrollar- le dijo la bruja Fye

-Hablas de la magia especial- dijo Rika

-Exacto-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Doremi

-Entenderás pronto- dijo Fye –pero debes descubrirlo por ti misma, ahora Zuzu

¿podrías venir?-

-¿Zuzu?- dijo Doremi

-ah ya voy –se escucho la voz de una chica y luego iba entrando un hada de cabello

rubio cenizo- ¿Qué necesitas bruja Fye? Estaba a la mitad de una historia muy

interesante... ¡ah! ya llego tu nueva aprendiz- dijo mirando a Doremi

-Sé¿podrías instalarla en la casa?-

-Por supuesto, sígueme niña- dijo la hada y Doremi se levanto un poco indignada con

Dodo detrás

-Me llamo Doremi- dijo Siguiéndola

-Bruja Rika, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Fye y se fueron del lugar al techo del

templo. –Se ve que tu aprendiz tiene potencial pude verlo al sentir su energía-

-¿De que estas hablando? Doremi es una Brujita atolondrada que no puede hacer bien

un hechizo- le contesto Rika

-te equivocas- le dijo y la bruja rana la miro –parece que se te olvido la verdadera

esencia de la magia¿no recuerdas nuestras raíces¿Lo que hizo que la primera bruja

despertara sus poderes?-

-Magia Especial-

-exacto- Fye miro hacia el cielo –la primera bruja no uso esferas ni cracordeones ,

solo sus sentimientos. Y logró hacer grandes cosas, tu aprendiz tiene un buen

corazón y grandes sentimientos por eso creo que tiene potencial-

-ahora que lo dices- comenzó la bruja Rika y la bruja Fye le miró –Cuando Doremi y

sus amigas quieren salvar o ayudar a alguien es cuando explotan la magia de sus

cracordeones-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Bueno cuando una aprendiz, Ompu, usó magia prohibida, cayo bajo el castigo y las

niñas usaron todo su poder y hasta más para salvarla, igual cuando salvaron a Jana

de morir-

-¿Hablas de la niña que nació de una flor?-

-Sí, ella iba a morir pero Doremi uso la magia de las flores y la revivió a pesar

de quedar en coma junto con sus amigas.

Si no hubiera sido por Jana ellas ahora no…-

-ya entiendo tu punto- la interrumpió Fye –y creo que ahora entiendes el mío- Rika

afirmó –por eso necesito que me ayudes a formular un hechizo-

-¿qué clase de hechizo?-

-Ya llegué- se escuchó de abajo la voz de un hombre y la bruja Fye se emociono.

Bajó rápidamente y al llegar a la puerta abrazo a un hombre de cabello oscuro no muy

guapo pero tampoco era feo, vestía muy normalmente

-me alegro de que estés aquí- dijo Fye emocionada

-Oh, vamos si me fui por la mañana- dijo él

-a mí me pareció eterno- aseguró la bruja Fye –te preparé algo delicioso para comer-

-lo que tú cocines siempre es delicioso-

-¡Ay, que bonito!- dijo Doremi que los veía por detrás de la puerta

-Tu debes ser la nueva aprendiz de Fye- dijo él

-Sí, soy Doremi¿tú eres un brujo?-

-No, yo soy humano, me llamo Kigali- a Doremi se le congelo la sangre.

-entonces… entonces…-

-tranquila yo nunca diría la palabra clave- dijo Kigali

-puedes estar a gusto Doremi él es una buena persona- le dijo Fye pero Doremi no

parecía muy convencida.

A la hora de comer la bruja Fye se veía muy feliz y radiante, Zuzu también comía ahí

y la bruja Rika, Lala y Dodo, Doremi no podía creer que todo estuviera tan tranquilo

con un humano, pero él parecía muy bueno, y se le veía enamorado de la bruja Fye por

lo que Doremi pensó que nunca le haría daño y menos convertirlas en Brujas ranas

-¿Qué eres de La bruja Fye?- preguntó curiosa la bruja Rika

-Bueno soy su…- él se sonrojo y Doremi miro la escena fijamente –su…-

-él es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y vive aquí con nosotras- dijo Fye

tranquilamente

-Me parece increíble que un humano conviva tan natural con una bruja- dijo Lala

-Bueno es que yo nunca mencionare esa palabra, por que la bruja Fye es muy

importante para mí-

-pero…- comenzó Doremi -¿no seria más fácil que fueras un brujo? Digo así no habría

riesgo, además Fye es buena enseñando-

-a mi no me interesa usar magia, soy feliz siendo un humano- dijo Kigali

-y yo respeto eso- dijo la bruja Fye abrazándolo y apoyándose en su pecho mientras él

apoyaba su cabeza en ella, Doremi sonrió satisfecha pero también sintió algo de

envidia mientras Dodo lloraba conmovida.

Doremi revisó todo el lugar ese día, tenía un jardín muy bonito, en el patio estaban

los típicos aditamentos de un templo Japonés, desde su lugar de petición esta la

tienda de amuletos, atrás estaba una rejilla que daba el bosque y se veía que

era un lugar muy hermoso. Había muchos cuartos y Doremi estaba en uno aparte con

Dodo, ese era el único cuarto que estaba en el primer piso y tenia una ventana

grande que daba al jardín.

Doremi observaba la relación entre Fye y Kigali y los admiraba, era como si cada vez

que estaban juntos todo brillara y se sintiera un aire de ternura y satisfacción,

y como si lo demás no existiera. Y ella lo sentía.

Ese día fue para adaptarse ya que al siguiente comenzaría el entrenamiento y

esa noche mientras Doremi miraba la luna desde su ventana junto con Dodo dijo:

-¿sabes? - ésta volteo –la relación que tienen Kigali y Fye es muy bonita, la verdad

es que me ha dado envidia-

-¿Dodo?-

-sí, envidia, yo me enamoro de muchos chicos pero…- se entristeció –nunca soy

correspondida… me pregunto si algún día podré tener una relación como la de ellos,

¿tú crees que hay un chico para mí?- Dodo no supo que contestar. –Bueno ahora no

importa, lo único que debe importarme es aprender a usar esa magia especial.

Buenas noches- Doremi se acostó a pesar de que Dodo la veía preocupada.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que Doremi bajara Rika le pregunto a Fye sobre el

hechizo.

-primero veré su avance esta semana y si es necesario lo haremos pero Doremi no debe

saber-

-Buenos días- entro Doremi y la bruja Rika ya no pudo preguntar más.

-Doremi desayuna algo y empezaremos, debes estar bien alimentada por que tal vez

uses mucha energía- dijo Fye mientras Doremi ponía cara de confusión, al llegar a

la mesa Doremi noto que Zuzu estaba leyendo un libro que al parecer era un manga.

-¿Te gusta leer mangas?- pregunto Doremi

-por supuesto es la mejor manera de ver un mundo perfecto, a través de mangas,

además son muy románticos, esta es de una chica que se enamora de un compañero de

escuela y sufre mucho para declarársele- dijo Zuzu

-me parece conocido '- dijo Doremi

-déjala siempre esta leyendo esas cosas.- dijo Fye –pero sabes, la mejor manera de ver

un mundo perfecto es cuando te lo formas tú-

-te oí- dijo Zuzu y la bruja Fye rió

Ya habiendo desayunado todas se encontraban en el jardín listas para la primera clase

de Doremi.

-Bien lo primero que aprenderás será a levitar- dijo Fye

-¿puedo hacer eso?- preguntó Doremi emocionada

-si le pones el suficiente empeño lo lograrás- aseguró la bruja Fye –lo primero que

harás será relajarte así que cierra los ojos- Doremi hizo lo que le pidió –escucha

el viento, se una con él, olvídate de las personas, solo eres tú y el viento, piensa

en lo relajante que es que pasee por tu cara y juegue con tu pelo, relájate y habla

con él-

-me siento un poco tonta- dijo Doremi

-vamos Doremi puedes hacerlo solo concéntrate- la animó Lala, Rika solo la miraba sin

decir nada lo que confundió a Doremi

-Doremi, esfuérzate- le dijo Fye

-Sí- se apresuro a decir Doremi y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a relajarse, pero al

parecer no pasaba nada, así estuvieron un rato, -¿segura que esto funcionara?-

-tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza- le dijo Fye –olvídate de que tienes que hacerlo

bien y de la presión y relájate solo hazlo y veras como funciona- Doremi obedeció y

se fue olvidando de todo hasta que a los 15 minutos se relajo completamente. Y ya no

emitía sonido ni hacia ningún movimiento.

-¿crees que ahora funcione?- susurró la bruja Rika a la bruja Fye, ésta puso una

cara extraña y se acerco a Doremi, movió su mano enfrente de su cara y luego toco su

frente y la empujo esta cayo profundamente dormida y todos a su alrededor cayeron al

suelo

-¡Esta niña es increíble!- grito la bruja Rika enfadada -¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!-

así estuvieron hasta la hora de comer Doremi no avanzo nada, ella estaba un poco

decepcionada con el plato en la mano

-ay niña ¿cómo es posible?- le decía la bruja Rika

-déjala si la presionas nunca podrá relajarse- le regañó Fye

-quizás no sirvo como bruja- dijo Doremi –lamento haceros perder el tiempo-

-Doremi, lo que pasa es que a ti té falta algo- dijo la bruja Fye y Doremi la

miró –bueno... no es que te falte si no que no sabes como canalizarlo y eso debes

descubrirlo por ti misma- Doremi solo se confundió más.

Pasó la semana y lo único que pudo hacer Doremi fue levitar dos centímetros, además

siempre que veía a Kigali y a la bruja Fye se deprimía un poco y Fue se dio cuenta

así que llamo a la bruja Rika a la medianoche al bosque para hacer el hechizo.

-Traigo lo que me pediste, un cabello de Doremi- dijo Rika

-Bien damelo- dijo la bruja Fye

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a llamar a lo que le hace falta a Doremi-

-¿eh?-

-Observa y verás- la bruja Fye puso el cabello en una vasija con varios pétalos de

distintas flores lo revolvió y dijo –a aquellos espíritus que cuidan los sentimientos,

a aquellos dioses del destino yo los conjuro a que traigan a aquel que sacara los

poderes de una gran bruja- de repente parecía que Rika descubrió cual hechizo por

que se puso al frente de Fye y dijo

-a la aprendiz que enseñamos, le hace falta lo importante, rogamos que traigan

aquello tan necesario a su aposento-

-Magia, destino, esperanza¡NOSOTRAS TE CONJURAMOS!- dijeron ambas y de repente los

pétalos comenzaron a flotar y a elevarse para luego desaparecer.

-Ya está, ahora hay que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Fye y Rika asintió.

Al día siguiente por la carretera se veía llegar a un coche…

Continuara…


	2. Un encuentro ¿desafortunado?

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro ¿desafortunado?

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir éste año con la abuela? Fuimos el pasado además creí que iríamos con el Tío Shinosuke- decía un niño con pelo azul de doce años en la parte trasera de un coche a sus padres.

-Tetsuya, ya habíamos decidido que seria mejor ir con la abuela, lo pensamos mejor- dijo su madre

-Pero a mí no me gusta venir, me tratan como si fuese un bebé- dijo Tetsuya de nuevo

-Basta, ya estamos aquí y punto- ordenó el padre mientras Kotake ponía cara de berrinche.

Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, al llegar al pueblo pasaron por el templo y Tetsuya tuvo un presentimiento que le hizo voltear hacia el lugar y verlo sin parpadear hasta perderlo de vista, luego hizo un gesto de duda para volver a su berrinche.

Pararon en una casa grande con un enorme patio. Kotake bajó del coche desanimado, como preparándose para lo peor, la madre tocó la puerta y los recibió una pequeña viejecita con Kimono que parecía más frágil que una rama a punto de caerse, al ver a Tetsuya la viejecita dejo de ser frágil y delicada para saltar sobre su nieto y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Mi nieto adorado ha venido a visitarme!- decía encima de él

-¡Abuela!- le dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Pero mírate cada vez estas más guapo y fuerte, las chicas deben derretirse por ti!- decía la abuela emocionada y separándose

-¿Eso es verdad?- dijo su madre fingiendo estar enfadada, con las manos a los costados

-¡Mamá!-le gritó Tetsuya rojo

-Pero entrar, tu tía Karima vino también y están tus primos Lei y Kotaro-

-¡No! Decidme que no es verdad...- gritó Kotake como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo

-Tetsuya compórtate,- le dijo su madre –vamos a entrar- pero Kotake daba pasos muy forzados.

Entraron hasta el recibidor cuando…

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí… mi primo favorito- dijo una chica de 17 años de cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, llevaba un pantalón y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo, observaba a Tetsuya amenazadoramente.

-¿Que hay Lei?- dijo éste desanimado

-¡Ah, hermano¡que bien, habéis venido también- entró una señora con el pelo igual que la chica pero corto; se dirigía al padre de Kotake

-Karima ¿cómo has estado?- dijo el señor -muy bien gracias. Tetsuya, estas muy grande-

-Hola tía Karima-

-pero falta mi pequeño sobrino- dijo la madre de Kotake -¿dónde esta Kotaro?-

-debe estar jugando por ahí- contesto Karima y de repente se escucha un ruido muy fuerte como si algo se hubiera roto, todos corrieron a ver que había sucedido, al llegar al lugar vieron a un niño de 7 años de pelo corto y negro que miraba preocupada un enorme jarrón hecho trizas

-¡Kotaro!- grito la tía Karima

-¡Yo no fui!- se apresuro a decir el niño

-¿cómo que no? eres el único que esta aquí, hermanito- se burló Lei

-¡Ah¡Tetsuya¡Has venido para jugar conmigo!- dijo Kotaro al ver a Tetsuya y ya de paso para despistar

-Pues te diré…- empezó Kotake

-Lo lamento Mamá- dijo Karima

-No importa, ese jarrón solo tenia 100 años de antigüedad, la verdad me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a vosotros- dijo la abuela. –ahora mis queridos nietos, es Domingo ¿qué queréis hacer?-

-Yo quiero jugar con las cosas del abuelo- dijo Kotaro

-Yo quiero ir a las tiendas a comprarme ropa de aquí- dijo Lei

-Bien¿y tú Tetsu?- dijo la abuela

-Yo quisiera descansar del viaje- dijo Kotake, aunque lo que realmente quería era huir de ese espantoso lugar (o espantoso para él...)

-Tonterías¡venimos a divertirnos!- dijo el padre

-¿cómo es posible que un chico tan guapo y saludable como tú quiera quedarse en casa?- dijo la abuela –¡Vamos a salir, iremos al parque y luego a los centros comerciales para volver a casa y que Kotaro juegue con las cosas del abuelo-

-¡Síiiii!- gritó Kotaro alegremente

-Por cierto, vimos un templo muy bonito cuando veníamos¿podemos ir ahí también?- dijo la madre de Tetsuya y éste puso una cara rara y la abuela puso una cara de inconforme –¿qué pasa?-

-Bueno, es que ahí suceden cosas muy raras- dijo la abuela –y la chica que esta ahí... no le tengo confianza-

-lo que pasa es que a mamá no le gusta la chica esa por que le gana siempre en todo- dijo Karima

-¿en todo?- dijo el padre de Tetsuya

-Sí, en todos los concursos de cocina, repostería, manualidades, es buena en absolutamente todo- aclaró Karima

-¡Y lo peor es que siempre es muy amable y me dice "Su trabajo es muy bueno, la felicito", pero siempre me gana, aaaargggg que rabia!- gritó la abuela espantando a todos –pero iremos, quizás descubra su secreto esta vez- la abuela salió de la casa dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Está obsesionada ¿no?- dijo Tetsuya y su tía solo movió la cabeza afirmando.

Salieron tras ella. Lo primero que hicieron fue pasear por el parque y comprar un helado, Lei se encargo de tirar el de Tetsuya empujándolo, lo que le enfadó bastante pero no pudo decir nada por culpa de sus padres, lo obligaron a jugar con su pequeño primo al caballito y su abuela estaba encima de él admirando a su nieto lo que lo molestaba aún más. Después fueron a las tiendas departamentales y Lei sé probo toda la ropa que pudo y compró casi todo, Kotaro rompió uno de los cristales de un escaparate y le echó la culpa a Tetsuya, y sus padres tuvieron que pagarlo regañándole, y lo peor, la abuela le compra el traje de marinerito mas ridículo que se encontró, y el pobre de Tetsuya tuvo que aceptarlo (aunque se juró a sí mismo que nunca se lo pondría ni aunque se quemara toda su ropa, preferiría salir desnudo a la calle).

Entretanto Doremi estaba en el jardín del templo levitando, y al ver su cara se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo, solo estaba a unos 10 centímetros del suelo, las chicas la miraban, a los 20 segundos Doremi cayo al suelo agitada y muy cansada.

-Bien Doremi ya levitas más tiempo- la animo la bruja Fye.

-¿…de…verdad…?- murmuró Doremi agitada

-Doremi va demasiado lento- le dijo la bruja Rika a Lala desanimada

-Hace lo que puede, por cierto ¿qué hicisteis anoche tú y Fye?-preguntó Lala

-luego te lo digo- le susurró la bruja dejando a Lala confundida

-Por ahora es todo- anunció la bruja Fye –, mejor descansa- Doremi se dejó caer en la hierva

-¡Fye!- se escucho a lo lejos de Kigali

-Ah, Kigali- a la bruja Fye le brillaron los ojos

-Fye, hoy es domingo¿no crees que estaría bien abrir la tienda de amuletos?- dijo Kigali

-Tienes razón, al menos así tendríamos un poco más de dinero extra- comenzó la bruja Fye –pero yo no puedo... tengo que preparar la comida-

-Si quieres lo hago yo- se ofreció Doremi

-Segura¿no estas cansada?-

-no, tengo energía para eso-

-entonces...- Fye colocó su mano en la frente de Doremi –Kigali, date la vuelta- éste obedeció sin dudar, la bruja Fye cerró los ojos y una luz amarilla salió de su dedo y la ropa de Doremi se convirtió en varios listones rosas y cambio hasta ser un traje de sacerdotisa

-¿Cómo hiciste eso!- gritó maravillada Doremi dando vueltas.

-Tú también podrás cambiar las moléculas de tu ropa en poco tiempo, pero por ahora ve a abrir la tienda-

-¡Sí!- dijo Doremi y se fue directo a la tienda, desde donde se veía la entrada de las escaleras del templo, la abrió y entró. Estaba colocando todos los amuletos y los papeles de la suerte pero cuando colocaba estos, se le cayeron varios -ay- se agacho para recogerlos y no pudo ver a la familia que subía las escaleras para entrar al templo.

-Este templo es muy bonito- dijo la madre de Tetsuya que iba abrazada a su esposo, Kotaro iba enfrente corriendo mientras Lei miraba a su alrededor, indiferente, la abuela miraba buscando a alguien y la tía Karima parecía quererla calmar, mientras, Tetsuya iba detrás de todos con cara de guerrero derrotado pero al llegar al templo miro a su alrededor volviendo a sentir ese presentimiento de la primera vez. -¿qué opinas Tetsuya?-

-¿eh?-

-estas muy distraído- comentó su padre

-no me pasa nada- aseguró Kotake

-mirad, la tienda de amuletos esta abierta- dijo la tía Kasumi

– ve por unos Tetsuya- le dijo dándole el dinero.

-y tráeme unos a mí- le ordenó Lei.

-¡Yo también quiero!- se apuntó Kotaro

-Tráenos a nosotros también- dijeron sus padres y en un segundo Tetsuya estaba lleno de dinero y sin poder decir nada, como ya estaba fastidiado¿qué mas podía hacer?. Se acercó a la tienda, pero no vio a nadie (Doremi estaba juntando papeles) entonces vio una campanilla como la de los hoteles y la comenzó a tocar sin parar. Una mano pequeña que salió de abajo lo detuvo poniéndose encima de la de él y Doremi se levanto con una sonrisa, los papeles en la otra mano y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Buenas tardes!- sonrió Doremi

-¿Doremi?-

-¿Tetsuya?- luego los dos miraron que sus manos se tocaban

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa!- se soltaron y con el movimiento Doremi volvió a tirar los papeles

-¡Ouch!- dijo ésta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Tetsuya.

-lo mismo iba a preguntarte- dijo Doremi agachándose de nuevo.

-¡Tetsuya¿Por qué tardas tanto?- le grito su madre

-¡ah! Vienes con tu familia- dijo Doremi

-si- dijo Kotake sin ánimos y Doremi lo notó, la familia se comenzaba a acercar.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron todos

-Buenas tardes- dijo Doremi –vosotros sois la familia de Tetsuya ¿no?-

-¿eh...? Sí- dijo su madre -¿Te conozco?-

-Sí, soy del colegio, Doremi Harukaze-

-ah! ya te recuerdo- dijo su madre –¿trabajas aquí?- dijo al ver su traje.

-En realidad…- comenzó Doremi

-Al parecer no puedes estar sin trabajar ¿verdad Doremi?- dijo Tetsuya burlón

-¿qué quieres decir con ese tono?- dijo Doremi molesta

-nada¿te despidieron de la tienda?- preguntó Kotake de nuevo burlándose

-¡Claro que no, me mandaron a un curso especial aquí en el templo por mis años de trabajo!- le grito Doremi

-¿Trabajas?- se asombro el padre de Tetsuya

-ah, si señor- dijo Doremi.

-Creo que deberías aprender algo de ella Tetsuya- dijo el padre

-¿aprender que¿A ser un esclavo?-

-¡Yo no soy esclava de nadie!- Grito Doremi de nuevo

-¡Ah, no me digas!- los dos se comenzaron a pelear como es su costumbre y la abuela se les queda viendo atenta y luego como que se dio cuenta de algo, se interpuso en medio de la pelea y miro a Doremi sospechosamente lo que la puso nerviosa e incomoda.

-¿qué se le ofrece U?- dijo Doremi

-¿qué edad tienes, cuando es tu cumpleaños, tipo desangre, cual es el pasatiempo de tu padre, que hacia tu madre antes de casarse, en donde trabajas y si te pagan?- la interroga la abuela severamente. -

12, 30 de julio, O, pescar, Pianista, en una tienda Mágica y no- contesto Doremi sin dudar

-¿no se te hace arriesgado decirle eso a una completa desconocida?- pregunto la abuela

-¿qué quiere señora? ¬¬U- dijo Doremi de nuevo

-Queremos unos talismanes U- se interpuso rápidamente Tetsuya para que la abuela no siguiera.

-Esta bien- dijo Doremi y les enseño varios, cada uno tomo el suyo y Tetsuya pagó, al hacerlo Doremi le dijo que se acercara con una seña.

–Tu familia es rara-

-no tienes ni idea- le dijo Tetsuya mientras Doremi juntaba los talismanes.

-¡DOREMI!- gritó Kigali acercándose espantando a Doremi que levanto las manos volviendo a tirar los talismanes. -esos losrecoges tú ¬¬- le dijo Doremi

-lo siento- dijo Kigali –Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- contestó Tetsuya

-Fye te necesita en la cocina yo me encargaré de la tienda- dijo el hombre a Doremi

-ah, esta bien- Doremi salió de la tienda.

-Espera- la detuvo Tetsuya -¿qué clase de curso estas haciendo aquí?-

-eeeeeeeeeerr… uno especial… ya sabes… cosas de la tienda - respondió Doremi titubeando

-¿las demás están aquí también?- pregunto Tetsuya curioso

-No, solo vine yo- Doremi se estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta pregunta

-ah, entonces has venido sola-

-Sí...- contesto Doremi y la abuela se acercó de nuevo

-¡Eso esta mal!- dijo espantando a todos –mandar a una pequeña sola a un curso en este templo es una irresponsabilidad horrible-

-Buenas tardes señora U- dijo Kigali

-¿Cómo es posible que permitan esta tontería¿que dice Kamy Fye?- dijo la abuela

-digo que me enviaron a Doremi para enseñarle algo importante, y que en realidad no viene sola- Kamy Fye estaba detrás de ellos, había ido a ver que pasaba con Doremi

-Fye- dijo la abuela

-Señora me alegra que venga a visitarnos- dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

-Esa es la chica que…- empezó a preguntar Tetsuya a su tía mientras esta movía la cabeza positivamente

–ah...- de repente Kamy Fye miro a Kotake y sonrió más de felicidad que de saludo lo que lo confundió.

-No empieces Kamy Fye¿qué le estas enseñando a esta pequeña?- dijo la abuela abrazando a Doremi por el cuello, casi ahogándola.

-Señora… disculpe- comenzó Doremi pero la abuela la cayo con "Shist" -anda responde- dijo la abuela

-le enseño cosas que le serán muy útiles como la chica que es- contesto Fye sonriendo

-¡señora...! –volvió a repetir Doremi

-eso no me dice nada- dijo la abuela soltando a Doremi

-no le estoy enseñando nada malo ni peligroso, y cualquiera puede venir a visitarla- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tetsuya

-Madre, ya es hora de irnos- dijo el padre de Kotake

-esta bien- dijo la abuela –nos volveremos a ver- le dijo a Fye como amenazándola

-eso espero- le contestó con una sonrisa lo que desesperó a la abuela.

-Vamonos Tetsu- dijo la abuela dándose la vuelta y cogiendo a su nieto, éste volteo la cabeza hacia Doremi y esta lo despidió con la mano.

Kotake volvió a mirar al frente y sonrió

-quizás, este verano no sea tan malo- pensó Tetsuya.

Continuara…

* * *

Ya esta, por fin. Se me fue la pinza, lo siento ¿vale? espero que os siga gustando...

No contesto a los reviews porque sé que ya esta prohibido, pero estoy muy contento por que le ha gustado a bastantes personas, gracias.


	3. ¡puedo volar!

Capitulo 3

¡Puedo volar!

-Tetsuya a estado muy contento desde ayer- dijo la madre de éste a su esposo mientras espiaban a Tetsuya que se encontraba en su habitación designada limpiando su patinete con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, desde que llegamos del templo esta mas animado, como que ya no le parece mal estar aquí- dijo su padre desde la puerta

-¿crees que el paseo le despejó la mente?- pregunto la señora

-yo no creo eso-detras de ellos apareció la abuela espantándolos.

-Ay, madre...- masculló el señor

-así traerás la conciencia- dijo la abuela

-¿usted que cree?- dijo la madre

-no estoy segura así que no diré nada hasta confirmarlo-

-dilo abuelita- apareció Lei de la nada sentada en sus piernas y con las manos en el mentón, espantándolos de nuevo.

-¿desde cuando estasahí ¬¬?- pregunto la madre de Tetsuya

-Jiji o- dijo Lei

-¿qué haceis aquí?- se acercó Kotaro casi gritando y todos lo callaron y se aseguraron que Tetsuya no hubiese escuchado nada.

-No entres así, queremos averiguar que le pasa a Tetsuya- susurró Lei

-¿Qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?- Kotaro se acerco a la puerta empujando a los demás y lo volvieron a callar.

-¿Dónde están todos?- grito la tía Karima entrando y todos voltearon con ella callándola lo que la espanto

-¿qué pasa? o.oU-

-es que le pasa algo malo a Tetsuya y no sabemos que es- contestó Kotaro

-¿ah, sí?- la tía Karima se acercó a la puerta también

-No es que le suceda nada malo, es que… ¡Waaaaau!- ¡Pas! La madre de Tetsuya no pudo terminar cuando cayeron todos a la habitación ya que perdieron el equilibrio

-¿Qué quereis?- preguntó Kotake con una gota en la cabeza y medio levantado

-Ah… jajajajaja… nada- dijeron todos levantándose

-Voy a salir, regresaré a la hora de la cena- dijo Tetsuya cogiendo su patinete y saliendo

-¿Adónde vas¡Yo quiero ir!- gritó Kotaro

-Al templo- dijo Kotake y la abuela se sobresaltó

-ay no, entonces no voy- dijo Kotaro y Tetsuya salió de la habitación, todos lo miraron hasta que se fue sin decir ni hacer nada. Cuando se escuchó cerrar la puerta de la entrada empezó el barullo y los comentarios.

-Para mí que fue al parque y no te quiso llevar- le dijo Lei a Kotaro

-¿Qué¡Noooooo!- Kotaro se desilusionó mucho mientras la abuela se quedaba pensando.

Mientras, en el templo Doremi seguía con problemas para levitar y volvió a caer.

-Ay, no puedo hacerlo- dijo desilusionada

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a caerte- le dijo la bruja Fye

-sí, Doremi debes perder el miedo- le alentó la bruja Rika

-pero es que no puedo- dijo Doremi

-debes olvidar el miedo y cuando lo hagas podrás volar, solo olvídate del suelo y del dolor que sentirás al caer, solo piensa en lo bien que te sentirás volando y sintiendo el viento en tu rostro, así- le dijo Fye y ella empezó a levitar con una gran seguridad y sonrisa, pero al parecer Doremi no lo entendía aún así siguió para ver si se iluminaba. Tetsuya llegó a las escaleras del templo, cogió su patinete y dudó un poco en subir, pero aun así lo hizo, al llegar observó que no había nadie, volvió a dudar, pero entonces algo lo hizo seguir, camino por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, levanto su mano para tocar y…

-¿qué estoy haciendo?- Se dijo Tetsuya se dio vuelta, ya se disponía a irse cuando abrieron la puerta y volteo para ver a Kigali -

Buenas tardes- dijo éste

-ah… Buenas tardes- dijo Kotake volteando

-Tú eres el amigo de Doremi ¿no?-

-em… sí, soy Tetsuya Kotake-

-yo soy Kigali mucho gusto¿vienes a verla?-

-Bueno yo- Kotake bajó la mirada

-sígueme, ella esta en el jardín- lo invitó a entrar y Tetsuya lo siguió. Caminaron por el pasillo y casi al llegar a la parte que daba al jardín -espera aquí- lo detuvo con la mano y grito:

-¡Doremi, tu amigo humano Tetsuya vino a visitarte!- mientras Kotake se preguntaba el porque de "humano" se alcanzo a escuchar varios sonidos extraños entre ellos como que alguien caía rápidamente y voces de varias chicas que decían cosas como "escóndete" y varias cosas más.

-pasa- dijo la bruja Fye, Tetsuya solo vio a ella y a Doremi que estaba sentada y frotándose la espalda, quejándose

-¿qué te paso¿te caíste so torpe?- se burló Tetsuya

-no empieces que tú tuviste la culpa- le dijo Doremi enfadándose

-¿yo? Ni siquiera estaba- exclamo confuso el chico

-Me alegra que vengas a visitarnos- interrumpió Fye

-Soy Kamy Fye, pero puedes llamarme Fye-

-mucho gusto soy Tetsuya Kotake- se presentó

-¿Fye?- pensó Doremi

-para evitar las confusiones entre bruja Fye y Kami Fye- le dijo Fye usando sus poderes para que solo Doremi la oyera, ésta noto que ni siquiera movió la boca y se sorprendió mucho para luego emocionarse por que quizás podría aprender ese truco también. -¿quieres un poco de té?- preguntó Fye a Tetsuya

-Sí, gracias- respondió Kotake

-vamos Kigali, ayúdame a prepararlo- dijo Fye y ambos fueron hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto bruscamente Doremi a Tetsuya

-Por nada en especial, salí a pasear, pasé por aquí y decidí entrar, es todo ¿qué pasa¿no puedo venir o qué?- dijo él con un tono muy leve de nerviosismo

-ah- Doremi se sentó en la bardita a un lado de Tetsuya y suspiró

-¿qué estabais haciendo?- pregunto Tetsuya sentándose a un lado y dejando el patinete

-bueno solo hablábamos- dijo Doremi nerviosa –cosas de chicas-

-pareces cansada debiste hablar mucho-

-eso no te incumbe ¬¬-

-aquí esta el té- llego Fye con una tetera y les sirvió a los dos. Fye hablaba mucho con Tetsuya mientras tomaban el té, no lo interrogaba, sino que hablaban con mucha naturalidad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Doremi solo los miraba, y Kigali también, sonriendo, mientras Rika, Lala, Dodo y Zuzu estaban atrás de una gran roca del jardín

-¿Cuándo se va a marchar?- se quejó la bruja Rika

-parece que se va a tardar, vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo...- dijo Lala

-dodo ¡dodo O.O!-Dodo miro a Zuzu que leía muy contenta uno de sus mangas.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- le dijo Lala

-ah, es que ya estoy acostumbrada a esconderme de esta manera, además tengo esta belleza de lectura- Dodo se acerco a leer también

-a ver- Lala también se acercó y las tres quedaron embobadas leyendo

-¡Dejar de estar leyendo esas payasadas!- gritó la bruja Rika

-¿y dices que la chica esta enamorada del más popular?- le dijo Lala a Zuzu ignorando a Rika

-Sí, pero no se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo la ama, aunqueél esta dispuesto a dejarla ir con tal de verla feliz y le ayuda a conquistarlo- dijo Zuzu mientras Dodo se emocionaba, y la bruja Rika se desesperaba mas y más.

-Ay¿como es posible?- dijo Rika bajando la cabeza, rindiéndose.

-Entonces vienes mucho a este lugar- le dijo Fye a Kotake

-Sí, lo conozco muy bien- dijoTetsuya, ya estaban comiendo las últimas galletas

-Oh, mirad la hora, tengo que ir a por la cena- dijo Fye mirando el reloj de pared

-si quieres voy yo- dijo Doremi

-No, iré con Kigali, tú solo atiende bien a nuestro invitado- dijo Fye

-esta bien ¬¬- a Doremi no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no tuvo mas remedio Fye y Kigali se fueron.

-¿crees que funcionará?- le dijo Kigali a Fye ya en la calle

-Por supuesto, esos dos tienen grandes posibilidades, el problema es que casi nunca están solos, pero cuando lo estén el suficiente tiempo, las cosas van a avanzar y no solo los estudios- dijo Fye con una sonrisa. Regresando a su casa.

-La bruja Rika y las hadas deben estar desesperadas- pensaba Doremi con cara de preocupación, lo que Tetsuya noto.

-Si quieres me voy- dijo Tetsuya.

-No, esta bien- dijo Doremi -¿siempre traes ese patinete?- dijomirandolo

-sí, me lo regaló mi padre cuando era muy pequeño, es muy preciado para mí-

-vaya, no se como puedes andar en esa cosa- observó Doremi

-¿quieres intentarlo?-

-No gracias¡me mataria!- dijo Doremi moviendo las manos alarmada

-en serio, yo te enseño-

-Bueno... esta bien- Doremi se dejo convencer así que los dos salieron al patio de la entrada. Ya ahí Doremi estaba nerviosa encima del patín mientras Tetsuya le tomaba de las manos para llevarla y que se moviera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!- gritaba Doremi encogida

-¡Vamos, si no te enderezas te caerás!- decía Kotake corriendo llevandola por todo el patio.

-¡Tengo miedo!-

-pues tienes que impulsarte tu sola, y sino te enderezas no podrás-

-¿qué están haciendo?- dijo la bruja Rika que les observaba desde el techo junto con las demás hadas aunque Zuzu cargaba su manga.

-Creo que la quiere enseñar a andar en el patín- murmuró Lala

-¡Ja! Esto será divertido- se burló la bruja Rika mientras Dodo se preocupaba. Los chicos se detuvieron

-debes… perder el miedo- dijo Tetsuya agitado

-perdón pero no me siento segura, lo mismo me dice Fye- le contestó Doremi un tanto triste, Kotake lo noto y decidió ayudarla mejor.

-podemos intentar de otra manera- dijo Kotake no muy convencido y volteando al cielo

-¿qué manera?-

-puedo subirme contigo y sujetarte para que te vayas derecha- dijo aún volteado y mirando al cielo

-¿los dos en la patineta?- dijo Doremi sorprendida

-si, para que te sientas segura si te caes te sujetare- dijo Kotake todavía volteado porque estaba sonrojado

-esta bien- dijo Doremi a secas y Tetsuya volteó sorprendido al parecer esperaba que dijera que no –necesito cualquier método para perder el miedo que le tengo a caer- le dijo y Tetsuya solo movió la cabeza. Doremi se puso en la parte de enfrente subiendo solo un pie, y Kotake se iba colocar atrás de ella pero se puso un poco nervioso, subió uno de sus pies y la sujeto de la cintura poniéndose rojo, movió la cabeza rápidamente para que se le quitara.

-oye ten cuidado con esas manos- le dijo Doremidandose la vuelta

-Es la única forma de sujetarte- se defendió Tetsuya nervioso

-esta bien empecemos- Doremi volteo hacia el frente y comenzaron a deslizarse –si puedo andar en la patineta podré volar, Vamos Doremi- pensó esta. Kotake era quien daba el paso y cada vez más rápido según sentía que Doremi se enderezaba mas y se sentía más segura. Al parecer funcionaba, por que Doremi iba agarrando mas confianza, y hasta disfrutaba sentir el viento en su cara. Cada vez iban más rápido y hacia las escaleras.

-Jaja¡Qué divertido!- grito Doremi levantando los brazos

-Oye, avisa cuando hagas eso- dijo Tetsuya porque eso casi lo desequilibra

-perdón- dijo Doremi con una sonrisa volteando hacia él, Kotake se puso rojo y más nervioso entonces perdió el equilibrio y soltó a Doremi cayendo hacia atrás Doremi lo miro caer mientras ella seguía en la patineta a toda velocidad y hacia las escaleras.

-¡DETENTE DOREMI!- grito Kotake tirado en el suelo al ver el peligro

-¡NO PUEDO NO ME ENSEÑASTE¡WAAAAAAAAA!- gritó y Tetsuya solo pudo observar como se perdía cayendo por las escaleras, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia allá. Pero Doremi aun no había tocado el suelo.

-No tengo miedo no tengo miedo no me caeré- se repetía una y otra ves a ella misma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no notaba que estaba flotando, mas bien, prácticamente volando a centímetros de una escaleras.

-¡Detenlo bruja Rika, la va a ver!- le grito Lala a Rika al notar la situación ella tronó los dedos y Tetsuya sé cayo antes de llegar a verla lo que le dio tiempo para que Dodo volara rápidamente con Doremi la despertara y esta noto que volaba y se emocionó pero escuchó que Kotake se levantó y se dejó caer suavemente en las escaleras mientras Dodo se escondía.

-¡Doremi!- gritó Kotake y la vio sana y salva unos cuantos escalones y corrió hacia ella se puso a un lado recargándose en una rodilla preocupado

-¿Estas bien?- vio que Doremi observaba al patin a la que se la había caído una rueda del golpe y estaba el final de las escaleras

-perdón- le dijo

-nopasa nada.lo importante es que estas bien, solo era un patin- le dijo ya un poco aliviado

-pero tu me dijiste que era importante para ti-Doremi se le acercó

-ya te dije que esta…- Tetsuya se puso nervioso y con una mano en la cabeza noto que Doremi tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Buaaaaa- de repente Doremi lo abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, Kotake no supo que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla también y consolarla, él pensaba que lloraba por el susto, pero en realidad lloraba de alegría por que al fin, podía volar.

Tetsuya regreso a su casa con la mirada perdida y la patineta destrozada.

-¿cómo te fue?- pregunto su madre

-Bien- dijo sin mirarla.

-pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu patin?- pregunto su padre

-se rompió- contesto Kotake

-eso se ve ¿pero como?- dijo Lei acercándose

-solo se rompió- contestó

-ah,con lobonito que era- dijo Kotaro

-si loarreglas es tuyo, yo ya no lo quiero- dijo Kotake y todos se sorprendieron

-¿de verdad!- Kotaro se emocionó y se lo llevo a su cuarto a repararla

-pero es tu patinete,- dijo su papá conmocionado –lo querías mucho...-

-me di cuenta de que es muy peligroso- dijo simplemente Tetsuya

-bueno ve a bañarte y baja para la cena- ordeno la abuela para que el padre no lo interrogara mas, Kotake no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces.

-pero Madre, yo le regale ese patin- se quejó el padre

-déjalo, es su patin no el tuyo, bueno era.- dijo la abuela y ordeno que lo dejaran en paz.

Ya en el cuarto de baño Kotake se quito la camiseta y la miro largo rato, miraba solo un punto de ella, la del hombro, la toco y aun estaba húmeda de las lagrimas de Doremi, después se puso rojo y mejor se dispuso a terminar de bañarse.

En el templo, Doremi parecía una Hada, se la pasaba volando por toda la casa, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo desde hace horas.

-Esté muy contenta- dijo Fye mientras Doremi pasaba por décima vez volando.

-ya era hora de que aprendiera a volar- dijo la bruja Rika como si no le importara.

-Sé que tu también estas feliz- le dijo Lala

-¡Lo que me preocupa es que si tardó tanto para aprender volar con lo demás necesitaremos mas que el verano!- le grito Rika

-Tranquila- dijo Fye yse dieron la vueltacon ella –ahora ella aprenderá más rápido, lo que debemos hacer es dejarla a solas- las chicas no le entendieron, pero no importaba, Doremi estaba feliz.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, este es el 3º capitulo, a ver si os gusta, decidi ponerlos los dos porque sé que tarde demasiado, lo siento. U 


End file.
